Sonic and the Rift in Worlds
by Snipe the Hawk
Summary: Eggman finds a strange stone known as a rift stone. What is it? What is he planning to do with it? Why is Blaze acting so strange? Find out here!
1. The find

Thunder crashed in the dark and stormy sky. Citizens of the town below the storm ran for their houses in hope of evading the rain. The town was surrounded by a large wall consisting of many large and sturdy rocks. At the far end of the town rested a castle with a lavender cat staring out the window.

"This storm has been going on for days. Clear skies all around but a storm right over my town…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a Silver hedgehog walking into the room.

"Man that's some strong rain outside. My quills are soaked." He stated as the hedgehog wringed out the large quills on his forehead.

"Yes but what does it mean…" the cat asked.

"Ummm… that its spring?" the hedgehog respond. The cat sighed.

"You can be such a fool sometimes Silver." She stated.

"Don't ask a question if you don't want an answer Blaze." Silver replied. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Ha, imagine how badly Sonic would be freaking out if he saw all that water outside." Silver joked.

"_Sonic…" _Blaze thought. The silver hedgehog finally stopped laughing and looked at the sadness in Blazes eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" Silver asked calmingly. Blaze just shook the thought out of her head.

"Ya, I'm fine." She lied. Blaze turned away from the window and looked at the large pile of papers on her desk. "Well I got some work to do. See you tomorrow Silver."

"Hmm… ya see you tomorrow." Silver said before leaving the room.

Meanwhile in a dimension not too far from Blaze a blue hedgehog was zipping around a house. He stopped in front of a yellow two tailed fox.

"Wow Tails. These shoes you made me work great!" Sonic told him.

"Ya, with those shoes you should be able to break the sound barrier in seconds! But can you do a few more laps just to make sure there are no flaws in my design?" the fox asked. Sonic nodded and continued to run around some more. Tails wrote something in his notepad.

"Well they seem to work fine. " Tails said. Sonic stopped and looked at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, mind if I go show off these babies to Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Sure but be careful not to over-do it with them." Tails warned. Sonic nodded again and shot off. Tails wrote in his note pad again.

Sonic zipped all around town trying to find Shadow. After an hour of searching he gave up and went to ask Rouge if she knew where he was. Sonic arrived at a night club with a large sign that read "Club Rouge". He ran in and saw a bat lady clearing cups from a table.

"Sorry but we don't open till 8:00." She said without looking up.

"Hey Rouge, do you know were Shadow is?" Sonic asked. Rouge turned around.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry but I haven't seen Shadow since last night." She told him. Rouge began to walk towards the bar. "Care for a drink?"

"I thought you said that this place isn't open?" Sonic joked as he walked over.

"Well I can make an exception for a friend. What will you have?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, you got Coke?" Sonic asked. Rouge giggled.

"Not the legal kind." she joked. "Besides this is a club. Not a fast food joint. How about a shot of rum?"

"You do know that I'm 14, right?"

"Ha-ha, so what?"

"Err… I don't drink." Sonic responded. "Well I got to go find Shadow. Catch you later Rouge!" Sonic jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. Rouge continued to clean glasses when a moaning sound came from the stairs. She put down the glass and went to see what it was. Shadow was leaning against the stairs.

"Shadow? Have you been here all night?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know. Where is here anyway?" Shadow asked. Rouge just sighed.

"Oh, and Sonic is looking for you. He just ran outside." Rouge told him. Shadow groaned even louder.

"I freaking hate hangovers…"

Sonic was still running around looking for Shadow. He ran over bridges, highways and stopped in the park.

"Where can that hedgehog be?" Sonic wondered. Sonic was about to run off when he heard a loud bang. A large plume of smoke was rising from the far side of the park. At least 40 egg pawns were shooting everything in sight. An egg-shaped man road behind them in a small hovercraft. Sonic ran behind a tree and listened to what he was saying.

"The readings are coming from right here." He shouted. "You, start digging!" A red robot with a large shovel began to dig.

"_He must have found a chaos emerald._" Sonic thought. He jumped out from behind the tree and started to smash robots.

"Ahhh! How dare you! ATTACK!" The man yelled. More robots came running. Sonic continued to destroy them. The robot that was digging stopped.

"Objective found. Now retrieving." The robot beeped as it bended over and picked up a gray stone. Sonic stopped and stared at the stone.

"Wait, that's not a chaos emerald!" He turned and faced the man. "What are you up to Eggman?" The man stared at the rock in complete shock.

"That's a rift stone!" Eggman stated. "I guess Nega is not as stupid as I though." Sonic took a step back.

"Nega! Do you mean Eggman Nega?" Sonic stuttered. An evil grin stretched across the doctor's face.

"Yes and with this stone we will control both dimensions! Mahwah!" Eggman said. He then looked at Sonic. "But first…" A robot appeared behind Sonic and hit him on the head. Sonic blacked out.


	2. New friend

_I threw in some fan character my brother made. He is just going to fill in some empty spots in the story. Hope you don't mind. He will pop up a few times. _

Back in Blaze's castle, a large debate was going on within the head council. The room they were in was a large oval with 6 men to the left and 7 women to the right yelling across the room. Blaze sat in a chair between the groups.

"There is no way that this storm is natural." One lady yelled.

"A large amount of rain is normal at this time of year!" Another man yelled.

"Action must be taken to ensure that Eggman Nega has nothing to do with it!"

"What could Naga possibly gain from this rain?"

"Well then how do you explain that the storm is only over our city?"

"SILENCE!" Blaze shouted as she stood from her chair. "We won't figure out anything by yelling like a bunch of 4 year olds." Blaze turned to the females. "Yes, this rain is giving me a feeling that's something is wrong. "Then she turned to the men. "But it is normal to get rain for many days in this part of the country too. We shall double the guards on lookout in case Nega is involved and we will learn if any other towns in the area are having similar storms. Does that make you all happy?" Blaze asked the council. There were murmurs across the room. Blaze put her hands on her hips. "Good, meeting adjourned."

Blaze walked out of the room. There was a short racoon waiting outside the door. When Blaze stepped out the racoon ran up to her.

"Good day mate! How's this old ship doing?" She asked. Blaze looked at the racoon.

"Marine can you please refrain from referring the castle to a ship?" Blaze asked. "Especially right now."

"Sorry, how might things be doing in this fine castle of yours?" Marine asked again in a strange tone. Blaze did a face palm.

"That is not quite what I meant." Blaze stated.

Sonic was floating in an empty space. All he could see was black.

"_W-were am I_?" He asked himself. Suddenly the room turned red. A Giant Eggman appeared in front of him. Eggman made an evil grin followed by an ear shattering laugh. Sonic covered his ears. "NAAARG! What do you want Eggman?" Sonic shouted. The giant reached out it hand and grabbed Sonic.

"**I got you now Sonic!**" It bellowed out. Eggman tilted his head back and dropped Sonic into his gaping mouth.

"AHHHhhhhh…" Sonic yelled as he fell.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Sonic was lying in a bedroom with stuffed toys on the bed and a large pink doll house to the right. There was also a plate of the bed side table with an apple and some toast on it. He grabbed the food and ate it in seconds. Just as Sonic was finishing, a bluish-gray hawk walked in. He was about the same age and height as Sonic but was wearing a sweater and gasses.

"So you decided to finally wake up did you?" the hawk asked. Sonic nearly choked.

"Err, ya, sure. Who are you and were am I?" Sonic asked. The hawk laughed.

"I'm Mark but you can call me Breeze the Hawk. You're in what was once my little sister's room after my brother Snipe found you half dead in the park." Breeze explained.

"Well thanks for the help and all but I got to go." Sonic said. He flipped over his sheet and saw a

make-do cast around his right leg.

"You had a nice crack in your skull and your leg was almost snapped in half. I did what I could to make a cast." Breeze told him. Sonic put his hand and felt a bandage around his head. He could feel the dried blood on it. He tried to stand but fell back onto the bad instantly.

"Why do I feel so weak?" he asked himself. Again Breeze laughed.

"I'm not surprised. You've been out for over a week." He told Sonic.

"What! A week!" Sonic asked. "Oh my God, Tails is probably freaking out!"

Breeze reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Give him a call to let him know that you're alive." Breese said as he tossed the phone to Sonic.

"Umm… ok." Sonic began to press buttons on the phone and then put it up to his ear.

"Hey tails… Ya, it's me Sonic. I'm calling to tell you I'm still alive… What...? Are you serious...? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU…? Ok bye…" Sonic yelled to the phone.

"Everything ok?" Breese asked. Sonic hung up and tossed the phone back to him.

"He didn't even realise I was gone. Claimed that he has been in his workshop all week." Sonic told Breeze sadly. "But Amy lost her mind from not seeing me for a week." Just then, a loud bang came from the floor below them. It was followed by a series of more bangs that were getting louder and louder.

"What the hell is going on out there?" said Breeze as he stepped out the door. "HOLY CRAP!" He yelled as he shot back into the room and slammed the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. All I saw was some pink thing smashing down my doors!" Breeze yelped nervously. Sonic face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sonic said to himself. Then there was a bang on the door. Then another and another. Breeze was there trying to hold the door shut. Suddenly, there was a huge smash and both the door and Breeze were sent flying across the room. A pink figure was standing there holding a large, dented hammer and panting. The figure looked up.

"SONIC!" The figure yelled as she ran over and hugged Sonic. He could hardly breathe.

"A-Amy! Need… oxygen…" Sonic squalled. Amy let go.

"Sonic! Are you ok? Are you hurt? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"First, how the heck did you find me?" Sonic asked wile rubbing his neck.

"I have been watching all of Tail's phone calls for the last 5 days to see if you would call him. When you did I tracked the call to here so that I could free you from your captors." Amy said proudly.

"You are one crazy stalker Amy." Sonic told her. Breeze managed to get the door off of himself. He looked at Amy with complete rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Breeze yelled. Amy glared back at him.

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY SONIC SO NOW YOU MUST PAY!" Amy yelled as she charged at him. Breeze swung his arm upwards and a huge blast of wind hit Amy sending her into the wall. Breeze walked up to her and picked Amy up by her neck.

"You messed with the wrong hawk pinky." He told her. Breeze turned to throw her out the window but Sonic grabbed Breeze's sweater to stop him.

"Wait a second. That's Amy! She is one of my friends." Sonic told him. Breeze dropped her on the floor.

"Well she owes me a lot of new doors." He said. Amy stood up.

"How did you do that with your arm? I felt like I was being hit by a tornado." Amy told him. Breeze made an evil smile.

"I can alter the winds to do what I please. Same way my little sister Dew can mess with water and my brother Snipe can screw with ice." Breeze explained.

"That's pretty cool. So, when do you think I'll be able to go home?" Sonic asked.

"Well your leg and head will hurt a bit but as soon as you can walk out of here, you're good." Breeze told him. Sonic's stomach growled.

"Ok. Can I get some more to eat because I'm freaking starved." Sonic asked.


	3. The Past is the Past

Blaze was in a small room in her castle. It was maybe 3x4m2 in size. The only decorations it had was a red ringed carpet on the floor, a white light switch and the brown door. She was pacing around the carpet. There was a faded circle in the carpet that looks as if it is walked on more than the other parts. She paced and paced. Her thoughts were doing the same thing, going in circles.

"_What am I missing? This rain, I know it means something but I can't figure out what…_" She thought to herself. "_Yet rain is normal… But for weeks strait?"_ That was all she could think about. "_Ok Blaze, focus on the details. Rain is wet. This may cause water damage to buildings and can destroy the foundation causing the building to fall… but then the rain would have to fall for many weeks for that_." She contemplated the basics for hours. "Well, _rain falls from clouds, rain is cold, rain is water falling from the sky, and water is blue-"_she stopped at that thought. Her mind drifted to a certain blue hedgehog that can't stand water. But Blaze quickly shook the thought out of her head. After a few more laps around the carpet, an idea finally donned on her.

"Rain is caused by water evaporating into the clouds and falling! So wherever this rain is coming from will be totally drained of water!" she yelled to herself. "All you would need is a high amount of heat!" Just as she was thinking of reasons why someone would drain a lake, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Blaze, you in there?" a male voice asked from the other side of the door. Blaze clenched her fists and stomped towards the door.

"**WHO DARES TO DISRUPT ME WILE I'M IN MY THINKING RO- Silver?" **She yelled as she opened the door. A Silver hedgehog was standing there in a mixture of shock and fear.

"S-sorry about disrupting you but the head guard told me to tell you that Eggman Nega has been spotted by the Lake Tsunami with a strange looking machine." Silver told her. Blaze nodded.

"Good, tell him to go and arrest Nega for Crimes against the Crown, attempting to steal the Sol emeralds and anything else they can think of. "Blaze demanded. Silver stared at her in confusion.

"Don't you want to go check it out?" he asked. Blaze looked a little nervous.

"Err… I got work to do." She lied. Silver gave her a dirty look. "Umm… I don't feel like smashing robots right now." She lied again. Silver was now glaring at her.

"Blaze, if there's two things I know about you, it's that you love smashing Naga's robot and that you are a terrible liar." Silver told her. "What's the REAL reason you don't want to go?"

"Well I-I don't… well... err…" she stuttered. "Don't like water."

"What did you say?"

"I-I said that I don't really like water…"

"Speak up. I can't hear what you're saying!" Silver demanded.

"**I DON'T LIKE WATER OK!**" She yelled at him. Silver was in complete shock.

"W-what?" He asked. Blaze turned around.

"Well, I'm a fiery cat and water just doesn't mix well with fire OR cats." Blaze explained.

"Well fine then! I'll just go investigate by myself!" He said madly. Silver turned around and ran off. Blaze went back into the room and locked the door.

Sonic was sitting at a long, brown table with a fork and knife in his hands.

"Is the food almost ready Breeze?" Sonic yelled into the kitchen. Breeze walked in carrying a plate with 8 chilly dogs on them. Sonic's eyes widened at the site of them. Breeze placed them on the table.

"Hey, you're staying here as a guest. I'm not your personal chief." Breeze reminded him.

"Sorry but you make the best chilly dogs I have ever eaten." Sonic said wile drooling like a 2 year old.

"Woops, forgot the hot sauce!" Breeze said as he rushed back into the kitchen. He came out with what looked like a ketchup bottle with a jalapeño pepper on fire as the front cover. When Breeze sat down, the chilly dogs were gone! Sonic was leaning back in his chair with an enlarged stomach.

"Sonic! That was my supper to!" Breeze yelled.

"Sorry *BURP!* I just couldn't resist." Sonic told him.

"Ick, you're just like my sister." Breeze said as he picked up the plate and carried it to the kitchen.

"I hear you talk about your brother and sister lots but I haven't seen them." Sonic told him.

"Well… Dew lives with her best friend and Snipe is a lone traveller. They both do stop in to say hi. So I have this old house to myself." He explained.

"Well what about your parents?" Sonic asked. This hit a tender spot for Breeze.

"Well… my mother died when I was about 7. Her death hit us all pretty hard but dad took it the worst. He was always so depressed. One day, we woke up to find that our dad was not in his bed. He left us all alone. Snipe and I were 10 while dew was only 8." Breeze told him.

"Wow, that's terrible. I'm sorry for asking…" Sonic apologised.

"The past is the past." Breeze said. Sonic stood up and did some stretching. His leg still hurt a bit.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go out there and knick some Eggman butt!" Sonic said. Breeze nodded.

"Feel free to stop in anytime Sonic. I'll have a batch of fresh chilly dogs waiting for ya." Breeze said. Sonic walked up to the front door.

"Yep, thanks for the help and if I see any hawk messing with ice I'll be sure to say hi." Sonic told him as he bolted out the door.

Sonic ran straight to his house where he found Tails working on a new machine.

"Hey Tails! I'm back!" Sonic said as he walked into the garage. Tails turned around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Hey Sonic, checkout this new machine I'm building! It is going to be attached to the tornado as an escape pod. I call it, The Tornado pod!" Tails told him. Sonic walked up to it. The Tornado pod looked like a small submarine with wings.

"What's with you and calling everything Tornado? X-Tornado, Sub-Tornado, Drill-Tornado and now the Tornado pod!" Sonic complained.

"Well I like tornados." Tails told him. Sonic sighed.

"Oh Tails! That reminds me, have you ever heard of a Rift stone?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at him with confusion.

"Sure I have. It is a legendary stone that can create rifts in time and space. When the stone is struck by a strong force of electricity, a rift will form in time and if it is hit with high amounts of heat, a rift will form in space. Only 1 has ever been found." Tails explained.

"And what would happen if Eggman got his hands on one?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged.

"Then we are in deep trouble." He told him.


	4. Hunting for a Rock

Blaze was busy with work and meetings that she soon forgot about Eggman Nega. Hours went by and there was no word of him. It wasn't till the next day that she passed the Head guard in the castle.

"What's the news on Nega?" she asked. The guard stopped and faced her.

"Still no sing of him." He replied.

"What about the sighting at Lake Tsunami?" Blaze asked. It was unclear what the guard's expression was through the helmet he was wearing.

"I am sorry but I have heard nothing about the lake." said the guard. Blaze clenched her fists.

"Ok then. Can you tell me were Silver the hedgehog is?" Blaze asked. The guard pulled out a yellow and black hand-held device that showed all the cameras in the town. He flicked his armored finger across the screen a few times then showed it to Blaze. There was a grayish being leaving a gate. It was hard to see the details with the rain.

"This was recorded at 5:17pm yesterday at the western entrance." said the guard. "Tsunami Lake is also to the west of here. Should I send a search party to go find him?" Blaze shook her head.

"No. I'm sure Silver can handle himself." Blaze told him. The guard nodded and went on his way. Blaze turned and walked toward the castle entrance. She grabbed a large, purple rain coat and put up the hood. "When I find Silver I'll teach him a lesson about lying to me." Blaze mumbled to herself as she opened the door. The rain was so strong; she could barely see a foot in front of her. Blaze put her hand out and caught a rain drop. She recoiled her hand almost instantly. Blaze took a deep breath. "_Ok, on the count of three I'll run. 1….2…..3… GO_!"

Blaze shot out the door as fast as she could. Blaze ran passed houses, people and a few guars as she ran around. She zipped out the western door so fast; the camera only caught a purple blur. Blaze took a few steps out the gate and noticed that there was no rain. Behind her was a large black cloud dropping tons of rain into her town. Yet it was completely dry were she was standing. She was completely soaked. "I hate rain." Blaze said as she ran off to the west. Suddenly, a huge wall of ice blasted from the ground blocking her path. Blaze came to a halt.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice boomed out.

Sonic and Tails were sitting in the living room while Sonic was explaining what happened in the park with Eggman and the Rift stone.

"Well… Eggman has just used time travel in his plans so he won't be doing that." Tails stated. Sonic shivered.

"Ya, I still can't get over the fact that I was so fat in the past." said Sonic. Tails laughed.

"That was a real learning experience for everyone." Tails joked.

"So if Eggman is not using time travel, then that means he is trying to go to the Sol dimension again." Sonic said. Tails grinned.

"So that means we get to see Blaze again. You must like that." Tails taunted. Sonic blushed a bit.

"Oh… Shut up Tails. Besides, it was the Chaos Emeralds that sent us there. How do we get to the Sol dimension without them?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm… How about we take the Rift stone from Eggman and stop the problem before it starts?" Tails suggested. "Then we won't need to go to the Sol dimension."

"Ok but I'm going to need help if I want to break into Eggman's base." Sonic told Tails.

"Well Shadow knows the base well and I can disarm the security system." Tails stated.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go find Shadow." Sonic said as he ran for the door.

"Wait a second!" yelled tails as he went into the kitchen. He walked out with a sticky note. "Shadow's address is 221 Gerald Street."

"What? Shadow has an address? I thought he lived with Rouge or something." said Sonic surprisingly. Tails shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go!" said Tails.

Sonic and Tails arrived at large red and black house. The front lawn was a deep shade of green.

"Why am I not surprized that this is Shadow's house?" said Sonic as he walked up to the front door. He was about to press the doorbell when he heard a sound coming from the back yard. Sonic waved Tails over as he crouched at the outside of the house. They creped along the wall... The sound kept getting louder.

"_Can you feel the sunshine, does it brighten up your day." _

Sonic and Tails peeked around the corner and saw Shadow crouched down holding a small shovel digging a hole. He was singing to himself.

"_Reach out for the sunshine, forget about the rain. Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away!_" he sang as he placed a beautiful white flower into the hole he dug. Shadow's backyard was filled with many other colourful flowers and plants.

Sonic stepped out from around the corner and snickered a bit.

"Hey Shadow! I didn't know that your liked to garden." Sonic joked. Shadow was startled by Sonic and fell down onto a yellow and blue plant. He quickly stood up.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked wile fixing the plant.

"We need you to help us break into Eggman's base." Tails told Shadow. Shadow turned and faced them.

"And why should I help you?" Shadow asked. Sonic walked up to one of the flowers.

"I'm sure Rouge would love to know the real you." Sonic said as he picked a bright yellow flower. Shadow growled.

"You wouldn't dare." growled Shadow. Sonic smirked.

"Try me." Sonic told him. Shadow crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll help you out." He said. Tails nodded.

"Good, when will you be ready?" He asked. Shadow walked up to the hose nozzle and turned it. The backyard was rotated and a new, flat area of dead grass was in its place.

"That's pretty cool." said Sonic.

"Ya, ya. Now let's go!" Said Shadow.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were all standing behind a large rock that was just outside Eggman's base. The base was shaped like a large factory with Eggman's face painted onto the front. A large Eggpawn was guarding the entrance.

"Ok, I'll disable the security system while you two go after the Rift stone." said Tails.

"The what stone?" Shadow asked.

"I'll explain later." Sonic told him. Tails handed Sonic and Shadow an ear piece.

"I will keep in touch with this. Ok?" Tails said. Sonic and Shadow nodded as they ran out from behind the rock. Sonic crashed into the robot while Shadow blew open the door. The two ran down large metal hallways crashing robots.

"Guys, they know I'm in the system. Hurry and get the stone before they-"Tails was cut off by the sound of the alarm. Sonic and Shadow ran passed more hallways till they entered the room were Dr. Eggman was. He was pressing buttons on a large panel. Beside him was the Rift stone. It was in a glass container with wires attached to it. Eggman pressed a button and the alarm went off.

"Tails, we found the stone." Sonic whispered into the headphone. There was silence on the other end. "Tails? Do you read me?" Sonic said again. Still no answer. A door on the other side of the room opened and two Eggpawns walked in carrying a yellow fox by its arms. Eggman walked up to it.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't little Miles Prower. If you are here than that pest Sonic is here as well." Eggman said. Tails just growled at him. Sonic and Shadow jumped out from behind the corner.

"Let him go Eggman!" Sonic yelled. Eggman grinned.

"As you wish." The robots threw Tails into the middle of the room. Sonic and Shadow ran up to him to see if he was ok.

"Sonic, look out!" said Tails but it was too late. Red laser beams dropped around the three animals. Eggman began to laugh.

"This is easier than I planned!" He laughed.

"What do you want Eggman!" Shadow yelled.

"To find out if the rock will work!" Eggman responded as he pressed a big red button. The rift stone began to glow red. The room began to shake as it got brighter. Suddenly, the wires attached to the stone glowed. Then a large, white beam blasted down from the top of the laser beam cage that Sonic, Shadow and Tails was in. When the beam stopped, the cage was empty.


	5. How to Freeze a Hedgehog

All they could see was white. The three were falling into a white abyss of nothingness. Tails was trying to fly, Shadow was scrambling to find his Chaos Emerald, and Sonic was just freaking out. There was nothing beneath them. After what felt like hours of falling, they were getting tired of it. Tails was reading a book, Shadow was pissed about losing his Emerald and Sonic was having a mid-flight nap.

"How long have we been falling?" Shadow asked grumpily. Tails sighed.

"Its 5:00 now, it was 5:00 when you asked before and it will still be 5:00 when you ask in 5 minutes! Time is not moving" Tails replied angrily. Shadow growled. Sonic woke up from his nap and yawned.

"Hey Tails, Is it still 5:00?" Sonic asked in a daze. Tails slammed his book shut. He took off his watch and threw it at Sonic.

"Look for yourself." He yelled. The watch said 5:00. "While we were passing though the rift, we must have cracked the time barrier a bit so we are stuck in this time period." Tails explained. Sonic laughed. He was holding the watch up to his ear.

"Or you battery died." Sonic joked.

"Umm… That makes a bit more since." Tails said embarrassingly. Suddenly, everything turned from white to blue. Below them was a lake. And they were falling right towards it.

"**OH MY GOD! WHY WATER?**" Sonic yelled in a panic. The three were freaking out as they approached landing.

**SPLASH!**

A huge column of water was shot way up into the sky. The impact startled a man who looked like Eggman but was wearing black and had a white moustache. Next to him stood what looked like a red and white tuba but was 10x as big and had pumps attached to it. The pumps were putting water into the machine and the open top was realising lots of steam into the sky.

"What was that?" The man shouted as the water came splashing down. He stomped up to the water front and saw that the lake never lost any water. "Hmm… this lake refills itself as soon as any water is lost from is. That is why my machine cannot drain it." He said to himself. The man stepped into a hovercraft like Eggman's and flew off. Just as he left, Tails and Shadow crawled out of the water dragging Sonic with them. The three laid on their backs at the water front.

"That hurt a lot." Tails moaned as he tried to stand up. Sonic and Shadow stood up to.

"Man, where are we?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head. He walked up to the giant machine that was close by. He gasped at the sight of something like the Eggman symbol but in yellow. Shadow was staring at a nearby boulder. Tails looked at Shadow.

"What? Is something wrong Shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow ignored him and began to walk towards the rock.

"Whoever is behind that rock, come out now before I make you come out!" Shadow yelled. No response. Shadow grind and raised his arm. "CHAOS-"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming out!" a familiar voice interrupted. A silver hedgehog came out from behind the rock. Shadow crossed his arms.

"Of course, we get sent to the place YOU are." Shadow complained. Sonic wasn't paying attention to them.

"Tails, you will never guess where we are!" Sonic shouted as he ran up to Tails.

"Umm, The Sol dimension?" Tails responded.

"What, how did you know!" Sonic asked in amazement. Tails pointed at the Silver hedgehog. Sonic looked over. "Oh." He said.

"Hey Sonic, long-time no see!" Silver shouted as he waved. Sonic and Tails ran up to see him.

"Hey Silver. How have things been here?" Sonic asked.

"Not that great. We have had rain here for the past 2 weeks. When I saw that Eggman Nega had a strange machine over here by the lake, I came to investigate." Silver explained. Shadow laughed.

"By yourself? Not likely." Shadow joked.

"I asked Blaze to come with me but she didn't want to." Silver told them. "She has been acting wired lately."

"Why?" Sonic asked. Silver shrugged.

"I don't know! Maybe she's overworked or something." Silver replied.

"Wait a minute, who is Blaze?" Shadow asked.

"That's right; you have never met her yet." said Sonic.

"She's the ruler of this dimension." explained Tails. "Blaze is a lavender cat that can control fire."

"Ha, sounds like a real hottie." Shadow joked.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Sonic and Silver yelled at him. Suddenly, a spike of ice blasted up right between them. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver jumped out of the way just in time.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow yelled. Another spike shot up from the ground. Shadow just barely got away. More spikes shot up at the four of them. All just barely missing.

"What is going on?" Sonic asked as he jumped away from another spike.

"I don't know!" replied Silver as he did the same. Suddenly, all of the ice spikes sunk back into the ground.

"HOLD STILL!" A voice boomed. Whoever said it had a slight English/Australian accent. On the rock that Silver was hiding behind stood someone wearing a black and white sweater.

"Who are you?" Tails yelled. The man jumped off the rock.

"Your worst nightmare." he yelled. The man swung his right arm upwards and a dozen more spikes shot out of the ground. Shadow and Sonic got away from them but Silver and Tails were hit and was sent flying into the air. Silver crashed to the ground while Tails flew himself down. Shadow went running at the man. Shadow began to fight head to head with him. The man blocked every single punch. Sonic did a spin dash and hit him when he wasn't looking.

"Nice hit Sonic!" Tails cheered. The man quickly stood back up and grinned.

"You might be good but I'm better!" He shouted. He jumped into the air and yelled "IMPAILING SPEARS!" While swinging his arm downwards. Spears of ice came crashing towards the hedgehogs.

"What is that? Some kind of Chaos Spear imitation?" Shadow yelled as he dodged the ice that was flying his way. Silver and Sonic did the same. The man quickly snapped his fingers and the whole ground was covered in ice. The three hedgehogs slipped and landed right on their faces. Sonic tried to get up but fell down right away.

"Ha! Don't bother getting up! You will fall right back down!" The man said as he skated around to taunt them. Silver stood up for a second then fell back down. Shadow managed to stand and skate after him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have been skating all my life! Now get over here so I can kick your ass!" Shadow threatened as he skated after him. The man just laughed and snapped his fingers. A wall of ice shot up in front of Shadow. He couldn't stop in time and skated head first into the wall. It returned to the ground and Shadow fell back down.

"No robot created by Nega will ever stand a chance against me!" The man laugh as large, sharp spikes of ice began to form above the hedgehogs. Tails flew towards the man.

"Oh no you don't!" Tails yelled as he prepared to ram into him. Again he snapped his fingers and a large pile of snow fell onto Tails sending him to the icy ground. He waved his hand and spikes started to fall towards the hedgehogs. Suddenly, three large flames shot outwards and destroyed the ice spikes. Blaze was on the rock with a smoking hand.

"Snipe, they aren't robots! Those are my friends!" Blaze barked at him. He rubbed his head.

"Woops! Sorry Blaze." he said as the ice on the ground melted. He turned and helped Tails off the ground. "I thought you all were Nega's robots."

"It's ok." said Tails. Blaze stood next to the man.

"Sonic, Silver, Tails, meet my friend Snipe the Hawk" Blaze told them.

**_Ya, sorry about the fancharacters getting more important. I little bro freaked out when I told him I used his in the story and now I have to include Breeze's entire family. Don't start freaking out if you're a diehard Sonaze or Silvaze fan. Snipe is a friend._**


	6. The Underground secret

"How come I've never heard of him?" Silver asked Blaze.

"You just came to the Sol dimension a couple years ago. Snipe got back from his travel around the world a couple days ago." Blaze explained. Snipe nodded.

"Yep, I haven't seen my little friend here for the past 3 years." Snipe turned and looked at her. "Well I can't say little friend anymore." he joked.

"You can be such a perv sometimes." Blaze laughed.

"Wait a minute! Do you have a brother in the Chaos dimension?" Sonic asked. Snipe raised an eyebrow.

"And a little sister. How did you know that?" Snipe asked.

"You found me in the park. Thanks for saving me there." Sonic told him. Snipe nodded.

"Yes, I thought you seemed familiar mate." Snipe responded. (His Australian accent came out strongly when he said mate.)

"You were in the Chaos dimension? How did you get there?" Blaze asked Snipe. He smirked.

"Remember how I use to go visit my family every month or two? Well that's where what is left of my family lives. My brother lives in the house alone so I stop in to say hi. I went there maybe 2-3 weeks ago and saw some blue thing that looked like it had just been in a fight. I dropped him off at the house and was on my way out here." Snipe explained.

"Ok but how do you go there?" she asks again.

"There is a large ravine about 20 miles north of here. There is an old machine with a gray rock in it. Every 1-2 months a huge heat wave passes into the ravine. Touch the machine then and you are sent to the Chaos dimension." explained Snipe.

"Wait, wait, wait, we are in another dimension? Why would Eggman send us here?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Blaze asked Shadow. He grinned.

"I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" he boasted.

"Ya, I think I remember playing your game." Snipe said.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" Shadow asked proudly.

"Meh, not bad." replied Snipe.

"Can we stay on topic? Now, what are you three doing in the Sol dimension anyway?" Silver asked Tails.

"Well Eggman got his hands on a Rift stone so we tried to take it from him but he captured us and sent us here." explained Tails.

"Ya and Eggman Nega told him were to find It." continued Sonic.

"So the two Eggmans are communicating again." said Blaze.

"Wouldn't you say it Eggmen?" asked Sonic. Blaze stopped her foot.

"I doesn't matter what Eggman is in plural. What matters is finding out what are they planning!" barked Blaze. Sonic put his arms up in protection.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." apologised Sonic.

"How about we head back to the castle and talk." Snipe looked around. "Them trees have eyes." he warned.

"Hey Blaze, do you think that machine is the cause of the rain?" Silver asked while pointing at the giant tuba thing. She nodded.

"This lake is connected to an underground spring. If any water is lost, the spring refills it." she explained. Snipe smiled.

"You still remember when I told you that? Not bad Matches." Snipe applauded. Silver looked at him with confusion.

"Why did you call Blaze Matches?" he asked. Blaze giggled a bit.

"What happens when you strike a match?" she replied.

"You get the flame." Snipe continued. Silver was still confused.

"You hit Blaze, she hits you with fire." Sonic explained.

"So are we going to stand here all day or are we going to smash that machine and get to the castle?" Shadow asked impatiently. Snipe snapped and a large ice spike crashed up into the machine.

"Done." he said. Silver crossed his arm.

"Show off…" he mumbled to himself.

"Ok let's go!" Blaze shouted as she began to run. Sonic and Shadow caught up instantly. Snipe started to run but suddenly the ground in front of him froze. He skates very fast and caught up with them. Silver and Tails was behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tails yelled. In the tree that Snipe was looking at, a strange animal was hanging down. It had one, big camera-like eye. Nega's robot had been watching.

Sonic was the first to see the town's gates. There was a large gray cloud dropping rain. Everyone else was right behind him.

"We destroyed the machine. Why is it still raining?" Silver asked sadly.

"Silver, look at the clouds. When I left they were pitch black. Now they are gray." Blaze explained. "There are still more to destroy." Snipe nodded.

"Yes, there are more lakes that are also fed by the spring. Unfortunately, they are all far away from here." Snipe continued. The group walked up to the guards that were guarding the gate. They stood up straightly at Blaze walked pass. The group walked through the raining city. Blaze and Sonic were almost running to the castle. When they got there, the castle workers greeted them.

"Welcome back my queen. The head guard was looking for you." one told her. Blaze snarled.

"Still hate to be called queen huh?" Snipe joked. They walked into the grand hall where there was one, long table with 20 chairs.

"So we now know that Eggman is trying to drain the lake." Sonic said.

"But they can't be drained because of the spring." said Blaze.

"There are more lakes connected to the spring as well." reminded Snipe.

"Why would Eggman want to drain a lake for?" Silver asked.

"To get something from the bottom of the lake." answered Snipe.

"So he will have to destroy the spring to drain the lake." stated Tails.

"Why doesn't he just go down and get it himself?" asked Sonic.

"That lake is way too deep to dive into." said Snipe.

"Eggman will do anything to get what he wants. Even blow up planets." warned Shadow.

"So we will go to the spring tomorrow and protect it." Blaze told them. Snipe shook his head.

"Do you even know where the spring is?" asked Snipe.

"I was hoping you would." Blaze said sadly. Snipe yawned.

"Well it's getting late. I have to go find a hotel. Catch ya later Matches." waved Snipe as he stood up from the table.

"Why don't you stay here?" asked Blaze.

"Stay overnight? Like a sleepover?" asked Silver.

"Why not? We got lots of room." she told him.

"It's ok with me." Snipe told her.


	7. Who does Sonic trust?

Eggman was in his base. He sat in a big, oval chair in front of a control panel. It had many buttons that were glowing from red to blue. He pressed a few and Eggman Nega appeared on the screen.

"Sonic and his friend are now in the Sol dimension. I know that my Rift stone works, you have to find yours and then we can start faze 1 of our plan." Eggman said to him. Nega nodded.

"I know the location of a Rift stone. I don't know if it is the sister stone of yours yet but I will soon. Blaze will lead me right to it." Nega told him while snickering.

"Remember, your stone MUST match mine. Or we will be dealing with a problem a lot bigger then Blaze and Sonic combined." Eggman warned. Nega gave him an angry look.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I was the one that told you this! Of course I know what will happen if the stones don't match. Nega out." He yelled as the screen faded to black. Eggman rubbed his head like he had a headache.

"I hope he knows what he's doing. I really don't want the Dimensional Keeper to come after anyone." he said to himself.

Sonic was lead to a room that had a large bed, a dresser and a mirror. It looked like it hasn't been used in years but was still cleaned annually. The man that led him bowed his head and walked off. Sonic ran over and jumped right into bed.

"Now this is what I call soft!" he said as he drifted off to sleep. In his dream, Sonic was running in a field. No clue where he was going. Just running. He felt the cool breeze blowing in his quills. In the distance, he saw a black figure and a white figure standing next to each other. As Sonic ran closer, he could see it was Silver and Shadow. They stood with their backs to him. Sonic stopped. "Shadow? Silver? Is something wrong?" He asked. Silver turned to him. He had a very stern look on his face.

"I don't trust Snipe at all." he told him. Shadow turned as well.

"He smells of Eggman. I would know." Shadow told him.

"What do you mean? He's helping us stop Eggman. Remember he has been traveling for years. Maybe there was no time to stop and shower." Sonic argued. Silver crossed his arms.

"It's no use arguing with yourself. Admit it. You don't trust him either." Silver countered. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Blaze trusts him and I trust Blaze." Sonic told them.

"Eggman can convince anyone to do anything he wants." Shadow warned. He and Silver stepped closer to Sonic.

"WATCH YOUR BACK!" they yelled. Sonic's eyes shot open. He was breathing fast and hard. Blaze was sitting on a wooden chair in the far corner of the room. She had her head down.

"You talk in your sleep." she said to him. Her voice sounded frail. Sonic sat up and looked to her.

"H-how long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"You don't trust Snipe do you?" she uttered. Now Sonic was sure she was close to crying, and Blaze never cried.

"I-I don't know." he admitted. "You would never lead us in the wrong direction but he seems… odd." Blaze stood up and looked at him. There was something wrong. Her eyes were a deep red. She lit a fireball in the hand and walked towards Sonic. A deep voice came out.

"**BECARFULL WHO YOU TRUST!**" she bellowed out. Blaze sent the fireball whizzing at Sonic. Once again he woke up. A cold sweat was running down the side of his head. He looked around the room. He was alone. Some sun was creeping past the clouds and into the room. Sonic slowly got out of bed and headed for the door. He saw Tails in the hallway. He seemed lost.

"Good morning Sonic!" Tails greeted as the fox walked up to him. He grabbed his own nose. "Ick! You smell like rotten eggs!" Tails said in disgust.

"I'M NOT WITH EGGMAN!" Sonic yelped.

"What?" Tails asked.

"N-nothing. I need to talk to Blaze. Do you know where she is?" Sonic asked. Tails released his nose and shrugged. He then pointed down the long hallway.

"That way I think." He responded. Snipe came out from around the corner.

"Close little guy. Other way." he told them. "And the showers are two doors down." Snipe pointed to the left. Tails nodded and walked away. Snipe was about to do the same when Sonic stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What do ya need?"

"Do you think we could use the stone in the ravine to get back to the Chaos Dimension?"

"If you get there at the right time. Anything else?"

"Should I go back?" Snipe thought for a second then put his arms behind his head and slowly started walking. Sonic walked beside him.

"Well mate, do you think the Eggmans are doing something evil?"

"Of course!"

Do you want to stop them?"

"Ya! I love kicking Eggman butt!"

"Do you believe in fate?" Sonic stopped and thought for a second.

"I don't know, do you?" Sonic responded. Snipe gave him a one-eye grin.

"I see the world as a story. As you read through it, you can edit in and out parts. Careful what you change thought, you may ruin the whole book. And once it has been published, you're too late." Snipe explained. "Your story may not be the only one affected by the changes." Snipe stopped walking. "Most of all never let anyone make a change unless you are willing to except the ending." Snipe then waved goodbye to Sonic and walked away.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Sonic said to himself. He tried to retrace their steps back to the shower room. If he's going to chat with the princes, he can't smell like a carton of eggs.

Blaze was in her room brushing her hair. She seemed to be humming a little tune to herself. Blaze put the brush down and admired her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed a red ring and put her hair into it. Again she looked in the mirror. She sighed while removing the ring. Again Blaze took the brush and kept brushing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want now Silver?" she asked without moving. Sonic was on the other side of the door still a little wet from the shower.

"Umm… Blaze, it's me. Mind if I come in?" he asked nervously. Blaze was startled by Sonic's voice and dropped the brush. It sent a few other things that were by the mirror to the ground with a loud crash. Sonic quickly ran in to see what happened. He saw Blaze on the ground surrounded with pencils, lipstick and a tipped chair. Blaze was blushing.

"Good morning Sonic." she said.

"Good morning to you to." Sonic laughed a bit while helping her up. He noticed that her hair was down. Never had he realised how beautiful she really was.

"What can I help you with?" she asked while picking the ring off the floor.

"W-well I was wondering how we are going to find the spring." he told her nervously. Blaze placed the ring back around her hair and looked at him.

"Silver is already out in the town asking if anyone knows where it is. He seemed happy to do it even though he doesn't really know anyone in town." Blaze told him.

"That's cuz he has a huge crush on you." Sonic mumbled to himself. Blaze was startled by his comment.

"W-WHAT!" she yelped. Sonic wasn't supposed to say anything about it.

"Umm… I said that Silver met Crush 40 too…" he lied. Blaze crossed her arms.

"Sonic that is the worst lie I have ever heard." she told him. Sonic shrugged.

"I have never been a good liar. It's not like you wouldn't have figured out on your own." he told her. She turned away.

"Well I like Silver as a friend. Not boyfriend." she stated. "Besides I like-"she covered he mouth before she could say it. Sonic moved in closer.

"You like who?" he asked playfully. Blaze blushed even harder.

"I-I… don't… umm..." she stuttered. Just then, Marine came running into the room.

"Sonic! I heard you mates have returned back here!" she said while running up to him. Sonic looked to the racoon.

"Hi Marine, have you been traveling the world to?" Sonic asked. Marine shook her head.

"Not yet, I've been here with my first mates Blaze and Silver." she replied. Marine then saw that Blaze was blushing still. "What's up with you Blaze? Did Sonic tell ya about his crush on you?" The room began to heat up. Sonic was redder than the ring in Blaze's hair.

"MA-MARINE!" he yelped. Blaze turned to Sonic.

"What crush?" she asked demandingly. Sonic looked down at his wrist.

"Aw, well look at the time! I got to run! Bye!" he said as he shot out the door.

"I'll take that as a no!" Marine laughed. Blaze then stared at Marine.

"W-what crush?" she asked again. Marine then looked down at her wrist.

"Well I got to run as well! See ya mate!" she yelped as Marine turned and ran out the door like Sonic did. Blaze just stared at the door in shook.

Shadow was watching the guards train. Some were using large, sharp sword to gash huge holes in training dummies while others using highly advanced guns. Shadow laughed whenever a shot missed the target. One of the guards turned and looked at Shadow with rage.

"If you think this is so funny, why don't you give it a try?" he yelled. Shadow shrugged and took the weapon from the guard. He closed his eyes and pointed the gun at a target. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Each shot smashed right into the middle. Shadow then tossed the gun back to the guard and walked to the next bunch of guards. Still he laughed when a shot missed.

_**I added a bit to this chapter to make it longer. But I didn't mean to make it 700 words longer. Sorry!**_


	8. What a Plot Twist

Silver was wearing a white rain coat as he strolled through town. Now that there was less rain, more people were out on their everyday duties. Silver was asking around to see what anyone knew. He asked men, women, children, adults and even some guards. He was about to give up when an old lady walked up to him. She used a 4 legged cane and she had arch in her back.

"I heard you have been asking about the underground spring." she said to him. Her voice was weak and frail.

"Yes, do you know where I can find it?" Silver asked hopefully. The lady nodded.

"Come and I will tell you." she said as she led him back to her house. It was a dingy green colour and looked older than the lady. She led him inside. Silver was hit by both the smell of chocolate chip cookies and old people. He sat on the couch and the lady sat in a large recliner. Instantly, she began to tell him the story about the 3 little pigs.

"Umm… I think that might be the wrong story." he interrupted. The lady stopped and thought for a moment.

"Ah, yes. I got it wrong. The first pig's house was made of leaves, not magma." she said. Silver did a face palm.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought."_ he mumbled to himself.

Back in the castle, Tails was in the main hall fighting a toaster with a fork.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TOAST!" he yelled at it. Marine was laughing from around the corner.

"Ye can build a rocket out of a rock but can't get toast out of a toaster huh mate?" Marine joked. Tails began to rage on the toaster by slamming it into the table. It broke revealing a burnt pile of charcoal.

"IT KILLED MY TOAST!" he yelled again.

"And you got revenge on it." Marine said while looking at all the bolts and screws that were now on the table. Suddenly a black ball shot into the room and landed under the table. Marine and Tails bent down to see what it was. Shadow was curled up there.

"If you see the guards, tell then I went the other way!" he begged.

"Why? What did you do?" Tails asked.

"Well I was down by the training hall and found a shed filled with fireworks. It turns out they were dynamite." Shadow explained. Just then, about 40 guards ran into the room. Their armor was dirty and half destroyed.

"Have you seen a black hedgehog go by here?" one asked angrily. Tails slid over and blocked Shadow from sight.

"T-that way!" he yelped while pointing to the left. The guards nodded and ran off in that direction. As soon as they left, Shadow crawled out from under the table.

"I would have taken them on but I don't have my Chaos emerald and I think it's illegal to attack a guard." he explained. Marine walked up and began to inspect Shadow.

"Sonic? What did you do to your fur?" Marine asked. Shadow clenched his fists.

"First, hedgehogs don't have fur and second, **I'M NOT SONIC!**" he yelled. Marine took a step back. Tails sighed.

"Marine, this is Shadow. He is a friend from our dimension." Shadow growled.

"I'm not your friend! You all just think I am! Remember, I have tried to kill you all many times." Shadow told him. Tails just sighed.

"Speaking of Sonic, have you seen him around?" He asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Not since last night." Shadow replied.

"I just saw him in Blaze's room a couple hours ago." Marine told him.

"And what were they doing in there?" Shadow asked. Marine shrugged.

"I don't know. Talking maybe?" she said. Shadow laughed.

"Was she talking around his lower hip area?" he asked. Tails punched him in the arm.

"Shadow! This is a fanfic! Not a porno!" he yelled at him. Shadow grabbed Tails by the neck.

"Touch me again and you'll be waking up from a coma." he warned as he dropped him to the ground.

"What's a porno?" Marine asked.

Back with Silver, the old lady was telling him about The Wizard of Oz. Silver was smashing his head onto the table.

"Look lady, I enjoy your stories and all but I have to go." Silver told her. She stared for a second and nodded.

"That's ok. Since you sat through 4 hours of me telling you things you already knew, I will tell you where to find the spring." she said him. The lady stood up fine and cracked her back. "Ahhh, much better." her voice sounded a lot younger to. Silver stared in amazement.

"W-was this all a test?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yep and you passed. Now, about 4 miles north of here is a mountain range surrounded by hot springs. Look for an old lady named Marcelo. Tell her that Beth sent you to the underground spring. She will take it from there." she told him. Silver nodded and walked out the door.

"Why didn't she say that first?" he asked.

A few miles north of them, Eggman Nega and his robots were investigating a large ravine. They came across a purple tube with what looked like a rift stone in it. One of the robots punched the container and took out the stone. Nega walked over to it. He pulled out a device that began to glow a deep red colour as he got closer. An evil grin stretched from one end of his white moustache to the other.

"Good, take the stone back to the base so we can call over Eggman and his new robot. The robot beeped and rockets shot out from beneath its feet. It blasted off into the sky. All of the other robots did the same. Nega followed them on his hover craft. They landed far away at Nega's base. He stood in a computer room similar to Eggmans. He pressed a few buttons and Eggman appeared on screen.

"Did you find the stone?" he asked. Naga grinned as the robot walked in carrying the stone.

"Of course I did! Now let's began the warping!" Nega said while hooking cables to the stone Eggman nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. Nega did the same. Eggman then walked off screen. Nega turned to the middle of the room where a small, steel platform was being raised. The rift stone was now a dark red. Suddenly, a blast of light shot down onto the platform. 2 figures began to form in out of the light. As it cleared out, you could see Eggman was riding his hovercraft while Sonic was standing beside him- wait a minute!

"Hehehe! That's right narrator! The REAL Sonic is back and even stronger than he was in Sonic Heroes! What a plot twist!"


	9. The Plan

Snipe was left wandering the town. He watched the rain splash on the roads while people would walk in and out of buildings. As he was wandering, he passed many alleyways. Snipe would stop and stare the familiar environments. He walked for hours remembering both the good and bad times that were held in this town. He was halfway into a flashback when he was grabbed from behind. Snipe struggled to turn and get a view of his attacker.

"Snipe! I'm so happy your back from your travel!" a young female voice said. Snipe stopped struggling and looked down at his stomach. Two hands with light orange gloves on wrapped around him.

"Fiona? Is that you?" Snipe asked.

"Nope." the girl replied. Snipe kept thinking.

"Blaze?"

"Not even close."

"Marine?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Scourge?" Snipe asked again. There was silence on the other end.

"Who?" the voice asked.

"Some guy I met while surfing thought dimensions. He was kind of jerk at first but was really a nice guy. " he explained. Snipe was released for his captor and a little blue hawk stepped out in front of him. She was wearing a deep red T-shirt and short torn jeans. She also had white sneakers and a necklace with 3 beads on it. One was clear, one was light blue and one was dark blue. She was about the same age as Tails.

"Do I seem like a guy to you?" she asked. Snipe was somewhat shocked.

"Dew? What brings you to the Sol dimension?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well Breeze said that you stopped at the house but by the time I got there you had already left. I knew you would be on your way here so I used that rock you gave me and came out." Dew explained.

"I told you that rock was meant for emergencies, not to pop in and say hi." Snipe scolded. Dew put her head down in shame.

"Well I hadn't seen you in months." she said sadly. Snipe sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just saying it's not safe to bounce around dimensions at your own free will." he warned. Dew looked up at him.

"But you do it all the time." she replied. Snipe was stumped by her remark.

"Err… well I have been doing it for years so I know what to do and what not to do. And if I cause a problem I am strong enough to deal with It." he explained. Dew crossed her arms.

"So I'm not strong enough to take care of myself?" she said madly.

"Umm… no… I… err… well… Oh look! It's Silver! I got to go. Tell Breeze I said hi." he stated nervously running off.

Silver was walking back to the castle when he saw Snipe come running his way. There was something about him that didn't sit well with Silver. Plus Silver was already competing with Sonic to win Blaze's heart. The last thing he needed was Snipe to get involved.

"What do you want?" Silver asked angrily. Snipe was surprised by his rude tone.

"I was wondering if you found out were the spring is?" He asked the hedgehog. A grin stretched upon his face.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Silver boasted.

"Good, Blaze will be happy." Snipe said. Silver began to stare off into the distance with a smile on his face.

"Yes, then we will fall in love and live happy ever after…" he said happily. Snipe shrugged

"I don't know about that. She sort of has a thing for Sonic." He quickly caught himself. "Aw crap! I wasn't supposed tell anyone!" Snipe said while face palming. Silver's thought were crushed.

"**BLAZE HAS A WHAT FOR SONIC?**" he yelled. Almost the whole town heard him.

"I'm guessing you've never played Sonic Rush or Sonic Rush Adventures. In both, Blaze looks pretty sad about Sonic leaving at the end." Snipe explained. Silver looked at him in complete shock.

"Bu-bu-bu-but!" he stuttered. Snipe laughed.

"Dude, don't you think you're blowing this way out of proportion?" Snipe asked. Silver looked at him angrily.

"Don't YOU also have a thing for Blaze?" he asked crossly. Snipe stopped laughing.

"W-what? NO! Blaze and I have been friends for years! I mean, I like her and all but not like that!" he yelped.

"Really? I thought you two had something." Silver told him.

"NO! And while we're on the topic,

Dear readers of the story: QUIT SENDING ME PM'S ABOUT HOW YOU THINK THAT PUTTING ME WITH BLAZE IS STUPID, **HE IS A FRAKING FRIEND! F.R.I.E.N.D." **Snipe yelled. Silver looked at him confusingly.

"What PM's.?" he asked. Snipe sighed.

"I'm breaking the fourth wall by talking to the people who are reading this story." Snipe explained. Silver was still confused.

"Fourth wall? Aren't we outside?" Silver asked. Snipe did a face palm.

"No Silver, The fourth wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled box set in a proscenium theatre, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play. Speaking directly to or otherwise acknowledging the audience through the camera in a film or television program, or through this imaginary wall in a play, is referred to as "breaking the fourth wall" and is considered a technique of metafiction, as it deconstructs the boundaries normally set up by works of fiction." Snipe explained. Silver was completely dumbfounded.

"Err… Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Copy and pasted from Wikipedia." Snipe told him.

Back in the castle, Sonic was lost again. He ran up and down hallways. They all looked the same to him. After an hour of running, Sonic finally found what he thought was the exit. Behind the door was the head council still arguing about the rain. As Sonic got closer, he could hear the people inside. Sonic pressed his ear against the large, wooden door to see what they were saying.

"A search party shall be sent out to find the spring." one lady yelled.

Sonic heard a voice that sounded like Blaze say "My friends are currently working on doing that as we speak. When we learn of the location, we will be on our way out to go and protect it from the Eggmen."

"Miss Blaze, if the two Eggmen attack, they will bring many robots. The odds of you surviving are low." some guy said. Sonic was offended by the remark. Blaze stood there rubbing her head.

"Well…"

"Blaze is powerful enough to go alone if she wanted!" stated Sonic as he pushed open the doors. The council gasped as he walked in. "Plus she will be going with me, Shadow, Silver and Snipe! Those egg heads won't stand a chance!" he argued while walking up to Blaze. "Right?" She stood there in silence but soon nodded her head.

"Right! Now I want some of the remaining guards to go and destroy the machines that are currently trying to drain the water from the other lakes. Meeting adjourned." she told them. Sonic pulled Blaze in and kissed her on the side of her head.

"There's the Blaze I know. Now, I'll go tell the others about the plan. C ya later!" said Sonic as he zipped back out the door. Blaze stood in the middle of the room almost a red as the ring in her hair.

**_Yea, sorry about this chapter being mostly about Snipe. What he said about the PM's are true. I ended the chapter with Sonic kissing Blaze just to prove my point._**


	10. How French are French Fries?

Silver and Snipe were arguing as they walked back to the castle.

"I'm telling you, there is nothing French about French Fries!" Snipe kept telling Silver.

"French Fries were made in France!" he would reply. Snipe shook his head.

"No Silver, nothing is French in French Fries!"

"And when did you become a know-it-all about France?

"Quand j'y est resté pour un an et à moitié!" Snipe told him. Silver stared at him in confusion.

"Umm… What?" he asked. Snipe did a face palm.

"Vous êtes un idiot complet Silver..." He told him. Silver was getting angry.

"What are you saying?" he asked. An evil grin stretched across Snipe's face.

"Qu'est? Suis je vous met en colère?" he asked. Silver was now pissed.

"**SPEAK FREAKING ENGLISH!" **he demanded.

"Pourquoi?" Snipe asked. Silver just ran off ahead while Snipe stood there laughing. "Il est si bête!" Snipe then ran to catch up to him.

Marine was in the castle directing Tails thought the building. They went up and down hallways opening and closing many doors. After an hour of doing this, they arrived at the entrance.

"This concludes Marines castle tour! Please exit to your right mates!" she said while holding out her hand. Tails walked up to the large door.

"I guess you come here a lot. I could never remember all those rooms and directions!" Tails told her.

"Well I usually come here to visit me first mates Blaze and Silver!" she replied. Tails was about to ask something but he saw Sonic running towards him.

"Hey Sonic! What are you doing?" Tails asked. Sonic came to a screeching halt in front of him.

"Have you seen Silver yet? I need to find out if he knows were the spring is." Sonic asked. Tails thought for a moment.

"I think we passed him while Marine was showing me the castle. He and Snipe were looking for Blaze." Tails told him. Sonic nodded before running off.

"SONIC! WAIT UP!" yelled Tails as the fox ran to catch that blue hedgehog. Marine was left behind.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" she yelled while running as fast as she could after them.

Blaze was in her room with a stack of papers. She would briskly read one, stamp it, and then place it next to her. She was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Blaze, we found out were the spring is!" a voice rang out.

"No, **I** found out were to go! You just popped up and started to annoy me!" another voice responded.

"Silver, it doesn't matter who found out. What matters is that we get there before the Eggmen." the voice replied.

"Oh shut up Snipe!" Silver yelled. "I found out so I get the credit!" Just then, Blaze opened the door and angrily glared at the two boys.

"Can you two stop arguing and tell me where the spring is?" she demanded. Snipe shrugged.

"It's under the hot springs about 4 miles north of here. There we got to find its guardian Marcelo. She will take us to the chamber were the spring is." Snipe explained. Silver was astonished.

"H-how did you know that!" he asked. Snipe chuckled.

"Well let's just say being back in this town refreshed my memory." he joked. Blaze nodded and stepped out of her room.

"Let's go find Sonic and Shadow to tell them." Blaze instructed. Snipe looked down the hallway.

"Wouldn't bother with that Matches, I can hear him running this way." Snipe told her. Just as he said that, Sonic came around the corner and ran up to them. Tails and Marine were right behind him.

"Hey guys, you know where to go yet?" Sonic asked them. Silver nodded.

"Yep, we just got to find Shadow and then we will be on our way." he explained. Marine butted in.

"Wait a second mate! What are ye all talking about?" Marine asked. Blaze explained the whole thing about the lakes and the spring. Marine seemed exited.

"But I want you to stay behind and watch over the castle while we are gone." Blaze told her.

"WHAT?" Marine yelled.

"Don't worry; Tails has already agreed to stay back to. Maybe he will show you one of his new inventions." Sonic told her. Marine cheered up again. Tails gave him a dirty look. Sonic just replied with a grin.

"By the way, where's Shadow?" Silver asked. Just as he said that, a loud yell echoed down the hall.

"**WHERE'S THE DAMN EXIT TO THIS PLACE?**" the voice boomed. A black blur shot pass them. Sonic started to laugh.

"Found him." Sonic told the group. They managed to stop Shadow from destroying the castle and explain to him the plan. They then headed down to the entrance. Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Silver all lined up at the door like they were about to run a race. Snipe stood behind them.

"Ummm… What are you guys doing?" he asked. Sonic sighed.

Waiting for the stage to start!" he told him.

"_**3… 2... 1… G-"**_a voice yells.

"Who just said that?" Snipe interrupted.

"It's the guy that starts stages! Now shut up!" Shadow growled.

"_**3… 2…1-"**_

"Why can't we just start on our own?" Snipe interrupted again. Blaze sighed.

"This is just how it goes." Blaze told him.

"_**3… 2-"**_

"But why-?"

"_**CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN DO MY LINE?" **_the voice boomed. Snipe took a step back.

"Ok, ok! Do your counting!" Snipe told it.

"_**3… 2… 1… GO!"**_ It yelled. The group shot out the building and out the town. They jumped over spikes and wholes, crashed in to robots and badniks, ran across loopy-loops, and picked up a bunch of rings. Where did they put them? I have no freaking clue. They soon reached the goal ring and smashed right on through it. Some music played and their stats flashed in front of them. A giant C crashed down. Snipe crossed his arms.

"I think we should have at least gotten a B..." Snipe complained. Shadow turned and looked at Silver. He was bent over and breathing hard.

"Well we had to keep stopping for Silver!" Shadow told him. Silver flipped him the bird while he dropped to the ground.

"Dibs out on carrying him!" Snipe yelped. The remaining group members laughed. Blaze then looked around. The sun was starting to set.

"It will be dark soon." She told them. "We can set up camp here." Snipe nodded.

"Matches and I will go find some fire wood, and you two go try and find something for us to eat." Snipe directed. The groups nodded and ran off. Snipe and Blaze came back with a bunch of wood while Sonic and Shadow came back with chocolate and gram crackers. Snipe was surprised.

"How the hell did you guy get that in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. Sonic pointed behind him.

"There is a Wal-Mart just around the corner." he told him. Blaze started a fire while Snipe went with Sonic to buy a bag of chips and some sleeping bags. When they returned, the group had some smores then went to bed.

When Sonic woke up, he wasn't in his sleeping bag. In fact, he wasn't even outside anymore! His arms were chained together and he was hanging from the ceiling. Silver and Shadow were hanging next to him fast asleep. But what freaked Sonic out the most was that a familiar robot was standing about a foot away from him. Its glowing red eyes staring into Sonic's

"Pleasure to see you again my copy!" it spoke to him in a deep robotic voice. Sonic grinned at it.

"Nice to see you to Metal Sonic!" he said to the robot.

_**Sorry if I messed up in my French. I'm still a bit rusty. Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger I left you on! ;)**_


	11. Metal Madness

_The first part of this chapter is for everyone who kept asking why only Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were captured. It also answers how Blaze met Snipe._

Snipe and Blaze were wandering in the forest. Blaze walked with her hands behind her back and Snipe had his hands behind his head. They strolled admiring the stars and the trees in the dark. The only light they had was that from the moon whose rays would sneak their way past the leaves and onto the ground.

"You remember this place Matches?" Snipe asked as they approached a large lake. Blaze looked at the mist rising before nodding.

"Yes, this is where we met." She said as the two approached the lakeside. They sat down by a tree only a meter or two away from the water.

"Yes, that was a long time ago…" Snipe said before fading into a flashback.

A small lavender kitten was running through the forest with tears in her eyes. She was tired of the bullying at school and ran away to live in the forest with the monsters. She was a monster, a fire breathing monster. She ran and ran till reaching a lake that was frozen solid even though it was almost summer. She wiped the tears from her eyes and look at the lake. Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly stepped her way onto the ice unaware of the being watching her from the tree tops.

The cat was at the center of the lake when smashing sounds begun to echo around. The ice at her feet begun to crack leaving the poor little kitten stuck out on the lake. She crouched down into a ball and prepared for the ice to give out and send her into the dark, freezing water below. Suddenly, a figure shot out onto the ice moving at high speeds and scooping up the kitten just as the ice broke. Whoever grabbed her skated down the field of ice with her in their arms. They slid onto shore. The person put her down.

"Y-you shouldn't go out on ice." the person panted. It was a male about the same age as the kitten.

"Who are you?" the little kitten asked. The person smiled.

"The name's Snipe. Snipe the Hawk. Nice to meet you." he greeted.

"I-I'm Blaze, Blaze the cat." she said softly. Snipe took a closer look.

"You look as if you've been crying. Is something wrong?" he asked. Blaze turned and wiped her eyes again.

"No. I am fine." she lied. Snipe didn't buy it.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"I said I was fine!" she yelled. He could hear she was about to cry again. Snipe shrugged and turned away.

"Ok then. Just ignored me while I build a snowman." he said while walking away.

"A snowman? But there's no snow." stated Blaze.

"Right now there's not but it only takes a snap." he told her. He then snapped his finger and it started to snow. Blaze looked up into the sky and watched in amazement as the little flakes fell from the sky. One landed on her nose witch made her sneeze.

"How did you do that?" Blaze asked. Snipe grinned.

"I was born being able to do that." he told her. Blaze put her head down.

"At least you can do something good with your powers. I have been cursed with fire." she said again. Snipe walked up to Blaze and put his arm on her shoulders.

"It's only a curse if you use it as one." he told the kitten. "It's getting late. You should head home. Feel free to stop by at any time." Blaze was surprized by how he was nice to her, a complete stranger. Blaze nodded before running off.

(End of flashback.)

"You came back about 8 more times before I learned that you were a princess." Snipe said.

"Yes that is when I asked if you would like to live in the castle with me instead of the forest." Blaze continued. They both looked back up into the moon. They soon decided to head back to camp. They walked back through the forest and saw that their sleeping bags were torn open and all three of the hedgehogs were gone.

Both Sonics were staring at each other.

"What do you want with me and my friends?" Sonic asked angrily.

"The Eggmen have ordered me to exterminate you so that no one can stop them from ruling both dimensions." Metal replied.

"So why haven't you?" Sonic asked. Metal grabbed Sonic by the throat.

"I have orders to exterminate ALL of you. 2/5 of the sleeping bags I found were empty. Both Shadow and Silver refused to tell me who's they were. You can see how that ended for them." Metal explained. Sonic took a closer look and saw that there was blood running down the side of Silvers head. Sonic made a deep growl.

"You've gone too far this time Metal!" Sonic yelled managing to kick him back.

_(This part gets a little violent.)_

"Tell me or I will not only kill you but kill those two as well. Who was in the sleeping bags?" Metal demanded. Sonic growled but did not tell him. Metal then punched Sonic unbelievably hard in the gut. Sonic made an ear blowing yell. He felt like he was about to throw up.

"Who was in the sleeping bags?" Metal asked. Sonic looked up at him spat right in his face. Metal wiped it off. "I'll take that as a no." Again he punched Sonic, then again and again. He started to cough up blood.

"I-I won't tell you anything." he said to Metal in a painful tone. Metal slapped him with his sharp fingers. They left 4 large gashes on the side of his face. Blood was already dripping down onto the floor. Metal then flew up and kicked him right in the nose. The torturing went on for another hour.

"Should I keep going or can you talk now?" Metal asked.

"I-I won't ev-ever talk." Sonic cough out. Metal raised his hand forward.

"Then I have no need for you." He lunged forward with his sharp, steel fingers aimed right at Sonic's chest. Suddenly, something shot up and blocked Metal. It was a wall of ice.

"Who the hell do you think you are attacking my friends?" Snipe yelled out from the other side of the room. Blaze was standing next to him with flaming fists. They both ran forward at Metal. Snipe slid right between his legs and kicked him from behind. Blaze blasted him with a flame. Snipe then smashed a large ice spike on him.

"Ha, that was almost too easy." Snipe laughed. Blaze ran up to Sonic who still hanging.

"Sonic, are you ok?" she asked.

"That has to be the stupidest thing you have ever asked Blaze. There is blood everywhere." Snipe criticized.

"**SHUT UP SNIPE!**" she screamed. He could hear that she was on the verge of crying. Snipe walked up to Sonic and grabbed the chains that were holding him. They froze instantly. He pulled on the chain and it shattered. Sonic fell but Blaze caught him.

"You able to stand big guy?" Snipe asked while walking over to do the same to Shadow and Silver. Sonic grunted and managed to stand but was almost sent back down by the force of Blaze hugging him. Shadow fell down as the chains on him broke. Snipe knelled next to him and tapped his cheek.

"Hey, you awake?" Snipe asked. Shadows eyes shot opened and he punched Snipe right in the face. Snipe wobbled backwards then fell over. "Owch! What the hell was that for?" he asked while rubbing his nose. Shadow stood up and looked at him.

"I thought you were Metal Sonic." He told Snipe while brushing himself off.

"Ya, can you go take Silver down?" he asked while wiping of his now bleeding nose.

"Hmph, fine." Shadow agreed and walked over to the hanging hedgehog. Blaze was still hugging Sonic.

"B-Blaze! Pain!" he gasped. She quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry." she said with her head down. Sonic smiled.

"Hey, you we worried about your friend. There is nothing wrong with that." he said to her.

"OW!" Sonic and Blaze turned and saw Silver on the ground rubbing his head.

"Shadow, you were supposed to let him down softly." Snipe told him. Shadow just turned and walked back to Sonic. Snipe went to go to them when he saw the ice spike he dropped crack in half. Metal Sonic rose up from the mess and turned to Blaze. It raised its sharp hand and charged.

"Blaze!" Snipe yelled a he ran her way. She looked and saw Metal. Snipe rammed her into Sonic and Shadow. Metal collided with Snipe and pierced its steel hand deep into Snipe's chest.


	12. An Ice Cold Heart

**WARNING: This chapter contains sadness and a rushed dramatic effect. **

**Viewer's discretion is advised.**

Metal Sonic rammed Snipe into the wall then pulled out the steel hand. The hawk dropped to the ground leaving a bloody smear on the steel wall. Metal looked at its now crimson hand. It then turned and saw the mixture of fear and sadness in the eyes of the three heroes who still lay on the ground. Silver was standing to the side shocked and unsure what to do. Metal Sonic blasted upward and out through the roof. Blaze stood up and ran to Snipe. She kneeled down next to the dying hawk.

"Come on Snipe! We'll get out of here! Come on!" she cried out shaking his arm. He put his hand on hers.

"Y-you know that I'm not getting away. I might b-be strong but when death comes, he comes." he told her. She shook her head.

"No! You can't die Snipe! We've been through too much!" she was starting to cry. The three hedgehogs stood around her. Silver put his hand on the cat's shoulder.

"Blaze." he said calmly. "I don't think he will be able to leave." Blaze dropped her head. Snipe gave her a bloody smile.

"Hey, the Matches I knew would never cry! Where is that cat?" Snipe coughed out. Shadow turned away.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." he stated. Snipe looked at him and nodded.

"I'll destroy this building with the last of my power." he said. Snipe took the sad cat's hand and placed something inside. It was a little heart made of ice. "I'll be right in there whenever you need Me." he told her. "Now go."

She slowly stood up. Shadow and Silver ran for a nearby door. Blaze turned and followed them. She stopped by the exit and looked back. The cat said something quietly and ran out. Sonic was about to go too when Snipe called him. Sonic turned around to see Snipe raising his fist in the air and making a one eyed smile.

"Take care of Matches for me." he called out. Sonic smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"You can count on me!" he replied before shooting out the door. The group ran down hallways and through rooms. They soon reached a large door labelled Exit. Shadow blasted down the doors revealing a lush green prairie. The bunch headed out the door. Sonic looked back and saw a large ice spike floating above the building. They kept running till reaching a safe distance. A loud crack echoed across the sky as the spike spiraled down. The crash caused an explosion so strong it nearly knocked the group down. They watched the flames shoot upwards and pieces of the building fly away. They stayed and watched the smoke rise into the air.

"What now? Where are they? What are they going to tell Breeze?" These were the things they thought about. They stayed there till nothing was left but ashes and unanswered questions. Blaze clenched her fiery fists.

"I'm going to kill both of the Eggmen and that robot for this!" she vowed. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder.

"And I would love to help you but first we got to finish our job. We must find the spring and stop the Eggmen. Snipe's death will not be in vain!" Sonic told her. Shadow nodded.

"Let's start with finding out were we are." he suggested. Blaze looked around.

"All I see is wide open field and I don't remember which way Snipe and I came from." she told them. Sonic turned to Silver.

"How about you fly up high and see were the camp is. I can't be that far away." He suggested. Silver nodded and flew up high. He looked around but only saw grass. The hedgehog flew higher and higher. His friends looked like little ants when he saw the forest again. Silver zipped down and pointed north.

"I can see part of the forest down that way but it would take hours of walking to get there." he told them. Sonic grinned.

"Hours for you are seconds for us." he told the white hedgehog.

"Well I can't go as fast as you three." Silver told him. Sonic shrugged.

"I'm sure Shadow can carry you." he said.

"Ha! I wouldn't carry him for all the money in the world." Shadow told him. Sonic made an evil grin.

"I could always tell everyone about your little garden." he suggested.

"You wouldn't dare…" Shadow growled.

"Try me!" The blue hedgehog responded. Silver started to smirk.

"Shadow has a garden? Wow, there goes about 1000 bad-ass points for him." Silver stated before bursting out into laughter. Shadow lunged back at the hedgehog and lifted him by his throat.

"Let's see you laugh without teeth." He threatened. Silver managed to break loose of his grip.

"I can still beat the crap out of you yet Shadow!" Silver yelled while forming a ball of green energy in his hand. Sonic popped up between them and stopped the fight.

"Look guys, we aren't going to solve anything by fighting. I'll run with Blaze and you will run with Shadow. Ok?" the blue one told them.

"No." they both said. Sonic crossed his arms and walked over to Blaze.

"Well to bad. Ready to go Blaze?" he asked. Blaze put her head down.

"I-I suppose…" she muttered quietly. Sonic turned around.

"Ok. Hope on!" he stated happily. Blaze became startled by his remark.

"You want me to ride on your back?"

"Well sure. You might be fast but there's no chance of you keeping up with me and Shadow at top speeds."

"But… Oh fine…" she mumbled before climbing onto the hedgehog's back. He grabbed her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Blaze then rested her head on his shoulder. Silver did the same to Shadow. He growled when the white hedgehog's head landed on his shoulder. The two braced themselves.

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Think you can keep up?" Shadow asked in response. Sonic grinned at him.

"Can you? Let's GO!" he shouted before the group shot forward. Blaze grasped tightly onto Sonic at she moved at speeds she could never have reached. Silver flapped in the wind barley holding onto Shadow.

"SLOW DOWN SHAAAADOW!" he yelled in terror.


	13. Lake Side

(Sorry this took so long. I completely forgot about my story and this is all I could make in the little free time I have now. Enjoy.)

Sonic and Shadow blasted across the field both trying to go faster than the other. Within seconds they reached the forest edge. The two hedgehogs came to a sudden halt. Silver was sent flying over Shadow a landed head first into a tree.

"Ouch…" He groaned. Shadow just let out a deep laugh. Sonic ignored the two and let Blaze down.

"Did you have fun?" he asked while stretching out his back. Blaze nodded.

"Yes, I knew you could run fast but I wasn't sure if you could hit to speeds with my extra weight." she told him. Sonic crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I could reach high speeds with someone on my back. Plus you don't weigh too much so it was easy." the hedgehog explained. Shadow then came walking over.

"The only reason you could keep up is because Silver weighs a ton." Shadow told him.

"I am not fat! Eggman is fat!" Silver yelled at him. "And I have lots of fur too!" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure all those cheeseburgers you had at McDonalds were low in calories." Shadow tormented.

"Well I only had two! You had 30 chicken nuggets!" Silver yelled back. Shadow glared at him.

"Where I grew up there was no fast food. What's your excuse?" he growled back.

"There were no fast food places in the future right Sonic?" Silver responded. Sonic backed off.

"Well I never ate at McDonalds so I can't say anything." he told them. Shadow turned to face him.

"That's because you attacked the chilidog stand outside." The black hedgehog reminded. Blaze stomped her foot.

"Can we focus on stopping the Eggmen?" she demanded. Sonic nodded his head.

"Right, if we keep heading forward than we must reach the exit." Sonic told them. Shadow crossed his arms and walked into the forest. Silver ran right behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled.

The bunch walked through the forest till they found a dirt path. Silver plowed forward and slammed onto the ground. He stretched out and rolled in the dirt.

"Yes! Now we can get out of here!" he cried out. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Silver, we've only been walking for five minutes." he told the now brown hedgehog.

"It felt like forever!" he said while getting up. The group fallowed the path till it started to become dark.

"We must set up camp before it gets to dark." stated Blaze while she looked up and the darkening sky. Sonic nodded.

"Where do you think would be a good spot?" he asked her. She stood in silence.

"I can hear water up ahead. We could also catch some fish." Blaze told them as she walked up ahead. Silver yawned.

"It better not be too far." he groaned.

They soon reach the sound were they found a large lake. Blaze looked at the ground. There were two imprints in the grass.

"I know where we are now…" she said sadly. Sonic noticed her tone and told Shadow and Silver to go get some wood. After a short but vigorous argument they left. Blaze was sitting and holding her knees while looking out over the water. Sonic sat next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked. She put her head down.

"This is where Snipe and I were when you guys got captured. If we wouldn't have left then you would not have been caught and Snipe wouldn't be-"she paused and lowered her head farther. Sonic turned his head a looked at the moon reflecting off the water.

"It's not your fault. There's no way anyone could have known what was going to happen." he told her. She shook her head.

"I should have known…" she said solemnly. Sonic put his hand on her back. Just then Shadow and Silver came out of the woods. They dropped the pile of sticks on the ground.

"There." Shadow said wile brushing off his hands. "Now make a fire so I can go to bed." he demanded. A large flame blasted upwards out of the pile and brushed against Shadow. There was only burnt an ash where the sticks once were. Silver burst out laughing as the black hedgehog jumped around trying to put out the small flame on his head. Shadow jumped forward and into the lake. Silver nearly died when Shadow stepped out all wet and had a small bald spot on his head. He made a deep growl.

"There's your fire." Blaze said sadly. Shadow ignored her and went over and lay down in the grass. Blaze rolled over and onto her side. "I'm going to sleep." she told them. Sonic lay down behind her.

"Me too. What about you Silver? Silver?" he turned around and saw the white hedgehog had already passed out. Sonic soon fell asleep to. They did not notice the figure watching them from the trees.

"Targets located." it said in a robotic voice. "Reporting data to Eggman." it beeped before turning and blasting off.


	14. Into Egghead's base

Back in the Chaos dimension Knuckles was walking down the road with his giant hand behind his head. He walked pass a few more houses when the echidna caught sight of some pink think banging its fists on a door.

"Let me in! I know my Sonic is in there!" it yelled.

"I told you he left over a week ago!" another voice yelled from inside. Knuckles sighed and walked up to them.

"Hey Amy, what's going on?" he asked. She turned to see who it was.

Knuckles, I need your help! That guy kidnapped Sonic then did something to the door so I can't get in!" she told them.

"It's called locking the door and Sonic isn't here." the voice called out from inside. Knuckles suddenly burst out in laughter. Amy gave him a dumbfounded stare.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Knuckles wiped a small tear from his eye.

"Sonic, Shadow, and Tails went over to kick Eggman's head in but got sent to the Sol dimension instead." he told them. There was a clicking sound and the door opened. A bluish-gray hawk in a sweater and glasses stepped out.

"Really, how do you know that?" he asked.

"Rouge broke in just before them to see what she could swipe from Egghead. That bad saw them get zapped away." he explained. "She also heard him say something about a new creation. Eggman when to the Sol dimension as well so the place is mostly empty. I was planning to go check it out later." he told them. Amy blinked at him.

"**MY SONIC IS IN THE SOL DIMENSION WITH BLAZE AND I AM NOT THERE?"** she yelled. Knuckles was sent flying off the steps and crashed sending a small dust cloud to rise. He slowly sat up.

"He has Shadow and Tails with him he said in a daze.

"THEY ARE PROABLY FIGHTING LEAVING BLAZE AND SONIC TO-"Amy was then smacked in the back of her head by the blue hawk.

"How about you stop yelling? Now my ears are ringing and the neighbors are going to call the cops!" he scolded. Knuckles finally got to his feet.

"Sonic and Blaze?" he said while brushing off his leg. "Not a chance. If Blaze guards the Sol emeralds like I guard the master emerald then she is too busy for a relationship. Sonic is always running so I don't even think he knows what love is." he joked. Amy sent him a death glare.

"Well I want to go to make sure!" she demanded.

"Well then go home and get ready for a trip to the lab." Breeze told her. Amy grumbled something then began to walk away leaving the boys alone.

"Why would I take a total stranger with me?" Knuckles asked. Breeze re-adjusted his glasses.

"The name is Breeze. I helped save Sonic's life bout a week ago. Plus you will need someone to work the energy converter on the rift stone." he explained. Knuckles thought for a minute.

"Fine, meet me at town square in 20 minutes." he told the hawk. Breeze nodded then walked back inside. The echidna went back down the road but something was bugging him. "When did I mention the rift stone...?"

Breeze was still waiting on town square nearly ten minutes after planed. People rushed around him while he stood there tapping his foot on the pavement. Soon he saw his company coming up from the left.

"What took ya so long? Get lost?" he asked. Knuckles pointed his thumb at Amy who was carrying several large pink suitcases.

"Tried to explain the she might be over packing." he told the hawk.

He walked up to the echidna and whispered "You sure she should come with us? We will be trapped with her for a long time." he warned. They turned around just in time to see the cases come crashing to the ground and send clothing, books, and lots of Sonic related merchandise everywhere. Knuckles looked at Breeze. He said one word and they both shot off. "Run"

Breeze and Knuckles were not built for speed so they arrived at the base hot and panting.

"I hate the both of you!" a voice rang out. Breeze nearly jumped into Knuckles arms. Amy was sitting on top of a nearby rock.

"H-how did-"Breeze panted. Amy just smiled.

"If you what to catch a Sonic then you got to be fast like one!" she remarked proudly. Knuckles ignored her and surveyed the base. Several search lights and a large robot protected the entrance.

"Amy you go left and Breeze you-"he was cut off by a large whirlwind pulling up the search lights and the robot then sending them out of sight. Breeze brushed his hands together.

"Done." he remarked.

"I like your style!" Knuckles praised with a grin on his face.

They base was mostly empty except for a few weak Eggpawns. The gang walked own hallways and peeked into rooms. There were bunkers, bathrooms but most were filled with deactivated robots ready to spring into action at the press of a button. There was a large door with a sign marked WARNING: DO NOT ENTER.

"What do you think is in there?" asked Amy. Breeze got a little nervous.

'We should just find the main room and get out of here." he stated.

"Maybe this IS the main room." Knuckles suggested. Breeze shook his head.

"No, that room is about 8 doors down on the left." he told them. Amy looked at him funny.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. Breeze froze knowing he'd been caught. He tried to think of something to say.

"Err… There wouldn't be a sign telling everyone not to enter on the place where Eggman calls everyone." he explained. "My amazing sight can see the door down the hall." Knuckles grinned.

"If you have amazing sight then why do you have glasses on?" he asked. Froze again and thought.

"Umm… These glasses help increase my sight range by many times allowing me to see much further." he lied. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Whatever birdie." he mocked. Amy tried to open the door.

"I think its locked." she told them. Breeze turned and was about to walk away.

"Oh well. Let's keep going." he suggested. The echidna grabbed his hood.

"Not a chance." he told him. Knuckles wound up his fist and blasted the door down in a single hit. There was nothing to special. A steel operating table with a metal bedside table filled with scalps and other surgical tools rested next to it. But something was off. It was at least -40° and the room was completely coated in ice.

"This is why I didn't what to come in here… to cold." he lied again.


	15. Into the spring

The golden sun stretched over the tip on the trees releasing rays that brightened the water. This did not appeal to the group who were begging for an extra hour of sleep… but Mother Nature always wins. Silver groaned and rolled onto his face. Unfortunately he also bumped Shadow who sprung up and kicked Silver right in the head. Their spontaneous bickering woke up Blaze who found herself almost on top of Sonic. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Come on!" she clapped. "We've got to go find the mountain springs!" Sonic then woke up and let out a loud yawn.

"Yep." he mumbled before standing up and doing some stretches. Silver pulled out something that looked like an iPhone. Shadow gawked at it.

"Did you have that yesterday?" he asked. Silver nodded. "Even while we were taken by Eggman?"

"Yep, I never leave home without it. Why?" the hedgehog asked. Shadow lunged forward and began to shake him by his neck.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO CALL FOR HELP?" he yelled. Sliver scratched his chin.

"I guess I could have done that." he thought. Shadow was about to chuck him into the lake but Sonic stepped in.

"Why did you take out the phone now?" he asked. Silver squirmed lose and pressed some buttons. A map of the Sol dimension came up. He pointed to some spikey things and a forest nearby.

"We are here. The mountains are not that far. Maybe an hour hike?" he guessed. Shadow stepped back.

"OH NO! I AM NOT CARRYING HIM AGAIN!" he spat. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I take him, you take Blaze." he instructed. They both nodded. Blaze growled something but it was too quiet to hear. She hopped on to Shadow and he shot off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sonic yelled. Silver climbed up onto him. The blue hedgehog nearly dropped to his knees. "Holy crap!" he mumbled before running after them. It took no time for Sonic to catch up to them. But when he saw Shadow and Blaze together he felt something odd. Was he jealous? No, he can't be jealous… can he? They soon reached an opening. You could see the mountains rise high into the sky. You could also see what looked like a small village underneath them.

"That's the place. After we got to go find Marcelo and check on the spring." he stated. Sonic grinned.

"Then let's go!" A load crack sound echoed in the sky and Sonic blasted off. Silver was flapping in the wind once again as he sailed at sub-sonic speeds. They flew past Shadow in a flash. He growled and blasted forward as well. Blaze was nearly thrown off at the sudden change of speeds. The two hedgehogs were neck and neck. They both slammed to a stop at the entrance sending both Blaze and Silver spiraling into the town. The hedgehogs followed the skid marks all the way to a mountain side where their friend's heads were implanted. Shadow burst out laughing.

"Nice landing!" he mocked. You couldn't make out what Blaze or Silver said but I'm sure it wasn't nice. They managed to pop their heads out just as some old lady walked by. Sonic ran up to her.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me where I can find Marcelo?" he asked. The lady raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Beth sent me." The lady looked around and without saying word waved her hand as if to say "Follow me." Sonic called for his friends and they all followed the lady. She led them past hot springs filled with people relaxing. The soon reached an old house. The lady fumbled around with her keys till she found the one that opens the door. It looked like any house on the inside but she pulled on the nearby lamp and a passage way opened up in the floor. They walked down were a large wall with strange carvings on it.

"Place your hands on the door and tell it who you seek." the lady boomed out.

"Umm… we aren't seeking anyone." Silver told her. Sonic sighed.

"She means tell it who you love." he explained. Sonic walked up and put his hand on the wall. After closing his eyes, part of the wall glowed. Without taking his hand off, he turned to the rest of the group. "Your turn." Silver gulped and did the same. Another part of the wall glowed. Shadow did the same. Then it was Blaze's turn. She closed her eyes and put her hand on the wall… but nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing. The lady moved closer.

"Do not lie to yourself." she spoke. Blaze tried somebody else. Still nothing.

"_Who…" _she thought. "_There's only one person left- oh no. Please not him."_ she tried the last name. _"Please no!"_ the final part glowed. "_Sonic…"_

The wall rumbled then slowly sunk to the ground. A beautiful blue lake shimmered. The group's astonishment was interrupted by a loud BANG and above and the ceilings of the cave blast open sending hordes of robots in the cave. Behind them the Eggman came floating down in their hover crafts.

"Thank you for leading us right to the cave Blaze!" Nega laughed.

"We couldn't have done it without you too Sonic!" Eggman cheered.

"AND NOW WE WILL BE RICH BEOUND OUR WILDEST DREAMS!" they sang out together. Sonic stepped forward.

"What do you mean rich?" he asked. Nega grinned.

"We picked up signals of a high amount of rare medals in this lake. Such as diamonds, rubies," he explained.

"Not to mention rift stones. Lots of them. The waves they release traveled into the other lakes showing on our scanners to be else were." he continued.

"I would have just drained the lakes but thanks to you I know that they all connect here!"

"And draining THIS spring will be a lot quicker!" Suddenly objects like the ones draining the other lakes dropped down on to the water's edge. They began to suck up water and release steam. The water level dropped mind blowing fast and was gone before Sonic and his friends could even react. The light reflected off of numerous jewels. Large buckets came down and started to scoop them up But Sonic, and Shadow sawed into them forcing them to drop their load

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Silver as he used his powers to send some more buckets flying upwards. Blaze blasted the last of them with waves of fire melting them. Nega grinned.

"I think it's time to test out your new robot." he told Eggman. The doctor nodded.

"I think your right." he let out a maniacal laugh. "I give you the Sub-thermal Nero Intelligence Premium Enforcer." an evil grin appeared on his face. "I give you. Project S.N.I.P.E."

**(Snipes death, Eggmans new robot, frozen room, etc.… Who didn't see that coming?)**


End file.
